


Śpiew w ciemności

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do piątego sezonu. Sansa po nocy poślubnej próbuje się uspokoić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śpiew w ciemności

**Author's Note:**

> Wena się uparła maltretować akurat tę scenę, kimże jestem, by się z nią kłócić?

Sansa śpiewała. Od kiedy jej świeżo poślubiony mąż zostawił ją wreszcie samą w zamkniętej na klucz komnacie, dziewczyna nie umilkła nawet na chwilę. Śpiewała wszystko, co zdołała sobie przypomnieć, pieśni o dawno zmarłych królach, ballady o banitach, hymny religijne. Nie przestawała, mimo że zaschło jej już w ustach i zaczęło ją boleć gardło. Bała się ciszy. Dopóki nuciła, skupiała się na melodii i słowach, i nie myślała o tym, co zrobił jej Ramsay. Bolton szydził z niej, brał ją brutalnie, tak by sprawić jej jak najwięcej bólu, i wyraźnie bawiło go, że ona cierpi, że płacze jak jakaś Jeyne Poole, a nie córka Starków. Prawdopodobnie wszystkie jej noce będą wyglądać tak samo. Nie, to było nie do zniesienia, Sansa wolała o tym nie myśleć. Pieśń była jej pociechą i osłoną. 

Dziewczyna nie chciała spać, bała się, że będzie mieć koszmary, ale wyczerpanie w końcu zrobiło swoje i przy którejś zwrotce _Pieśni o Siedmiu_ Sansa zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że wędruje po zasypanej śniegiem twierdzy. Nie wiedziała, co to za warownia, i była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie odwiedziła. Ktoś, kogo nie widziała, grał na flecie _Deszcze Castamere._ Dziewczyna nie czuła wstrętu, jaki powinna w niej wywołać melodia wrogiego rodu, przeciwnie, miała wrażenie, że to jej własna pieśń, treść jej życia, że żadna ballada nie pasowałaby do niej lepiej. Sansa próbowała znaleźć fletnistę, ale był nieuchwytny. Otwierała kolejne drzwi, ale skrywały tylko puste komnaty pełne śniegu. Wreszcie trafiła do wielkiej sali, na ścianach której wisiały ludzkie skóry, i zrozumiała, gdzie jest. Przekroczyła jeszcze jeden próg i znalazła muzyka. Stał odwrócony do niej plecami. Nagle przestał grać i właśnie wtedy się obudziła. 

Dniało już. W komnacie było zimno. Sansa poprawiła kołdrę, która się z niej zsunęła. Dziewczyna była zdrętwiała i ciągle bolało ją gardło, ale była trochę spokojniejsza niż przed zaśnięciem. Zaczęła rozmyślać o szczegółach snu. Zrujnowane Dreadfort zasypane śniegiem, którego najwyraźniej nie miał kto odgarniać, i ta lannisterska melodia. Dlaczego we śnie miała wrażenie, że _Deszcze Castamere_ należą do niej? Dlaczego akurat ta pieśń o zwycięstwie nad zbuntowanym wasalem?

Sansie przyszło nagle do głowy, że może ten sen okaże się proroczy. Może ona ukarze Boltonów, zdradzieckich chorążych jej brata, jak lord Tywin zniszczył Reyne'ów? Lord Baelish przecież obiecywał jej zemstę... Dziewczyna zaczęła marzyć. W jej wizji Stannis zdobywał Winterfell i pozwalał jej zdecydować o losie męża i teścia, a ona skazywała obu na śmierć i patrzyła, jak ich głowy toczą się po ziemi. To niemal wynagradzałoby jej ostatnią noc... To byłoby piękne zakończenie, niemal jak... w pieśni?

Sansa przywołała się do porządku. Życie nie jest pieśnią. Sen był wyrazem jej pragnień i niczym więcej. Powinna raczej pomyśleć, jak się stąd wydostać. Jakoś przetrwała tę noc, ale nie była pewna, ile wytrzyma, zanim się zupełnie załamie albo popadnie w obłęd. Przypomniała sobie słowa starej służącej. "Gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy, zapal świecę w oknie wieży". Tak, właśnie to zrobi. Musi tylko znaleźć sposób.


End file.
